Final Test
by Enyo-chan
Summary: For once he could make his own decisions. Was that a vice choice made by his creator to give him that freedom? Xover with Amnesia Justine. Character death. Alternate endings.
1. The Beginning

A/N: Ok, so this is a short story that will have **alternate endings. **This first chapter is only the beginning and after this the alt endings will come. Also, this is a xover with Amnesia Justine.

Summary: For once he could make his own decisions. Was that a vice choice made by his creator to give him that freedom?

Warning: May contain character death!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or Amnesia

* * *

><p>Final Test Start<p>

A hollow breathing woke him from his drugged slumber. It wasn't the first time he heard something like that, but for some reason this was the first time he actually got scared by it. It was so close, breathing deep hollow breaths like it was suffocating, and it could be in the same room as him. The thought frightened him since he had never been close to any other living thing than the professor "caring" for him. He wanted to look at the unknown being and at the same time he didn't want to know what other things the professor took care off. However, the drugs in his system made everything in front of his eyes unclear and shady. A rustle of chains and a bright shadow started moving away from him. The hollow breaths went lower and lower until they were gone completely. He was alone, and the drugs put him into slumber once again.

His eyes shot open when he woke up, remembering the distant encounter with the other being. Everything he saw was still unclear, so his eyes slowly drifted shut again. The thin bed, off only a wooden frame and a dirty mattress that he was laying on made him surprised, never had he got something soft to lie down on before. He curled into a ball clutching the old torn coat tight around him in the cold humid air of the room. It was the only thing he ever received from the professor that did not hurt and that he got to keep, it is the only thing he could actually call "his". He remembered when he got it, it wasn't long ago, the professor gave it to him when he told they were moving to another place, and then he had gotten that painful needle which made him drowsy and to fall asleep. Later he had woken up for a short while in a small space; everything was moving around and throwing him back and forth. It was really cold too but the coat he had received gave him some warmth.

He decided to sit up in the bed and look around this new place he had been moved to. It was totally different from the place he had been kept in before, no walls or floor made of flat concrete or sturdy metal doors that shut everything in. This place was made of irregular rocks, the floor was slightly more flat but still irregular and the door was made of metal bars. He got up from the bed and headed over to the cell door cautiously. Torches lit up the narrow hall outside the room and he looked for any sign of life. Nothing. Nothing at all. He leaned closer to the bars to see if there was something in between them. To his surprise the door slowly slid open. A thin string connecting the door to a place on the wall snapped and someone started talking suddenly, making him jump in surprise. "Ah, so you found out the door is unlocked? I wonder, how long did it take?" He recognized the voice of the professor, but where did it come from, the voice echoed in the room. "Don't be afraid to leave, or maybe you should be. But if you stay you will certainly suffer, if you leave you just maybe will suffer." To suffer. He knew what that was, and he didn't want it. But he knew too well that it was something inescapable, he learned that a long time ago. "But there is a way for you avoid this option." The mocking laughter heard after the sentence passed by unnoticed when all focus went to what was just said. There was a way to avoid suffering. He wanted to know how. "Come find me my precious species, just follow the path, solve the problems the best way you seem fit and I will award you a special gift." The chuckle didn't faze him at all. He pushed open the cell door slowly, confident to reach his goal; no suffering. The teen boy had never had this much freedom, which scared him a bit. Only told where to go, but how he would get there, only he decides how.


	2. Revenge

A/N: First ending finally finished! Now there is just the second alternate ending left.

Warning and disclaimer already in first chapter.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Revenge Start<p>

His bare feet tap lightly against the cold stone floor as he walks down the narrow corridor. Right after he left his cell there had been distant strange moans of pain echoing between the walls through the hallway. There were many small windows positioned right by the floor with metal bars, but it was too dark to see what was on the other side of them. He held the coat close around his body for warmth and as some kind of protection and went forward until he reached a wooden door. He pulled the heavy door slowly open and was met by a large room. He took a step inside to the room and a couple of bats went off and flew through a big circular hole high up in the roof where light came pouring down from. Plenty of cells were in the room and he started toward one of them slowly, mostly because he was curious to see if the professor kept his other beings here. Looking inside through the metal bars of the door he found it empty and unlocked as well. One part of him was happy that it was empty, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to see the other things the professor kept. He was about to turn around when the rustle of chains was heard on the other side of the room together with that horrible hollow breathing. Horrified to fall into an encounter with the being he opened the cell door and stumbled inside clumsily tripping over a metal bucket loudly and falling to the ground. In a slight panic he crawled into a corner of the room at the same side as the door and curled up there with his knees pressed against his chest. His long silver hair fell over him, acting like a curtain to hide him. The hollow breathing and rustle of chains got louder, indicating that the being was coming closer. His form started to shake with fright when a human shaped shadow appeared in the light streaming through the cell opening. It was standing in the doorway just out of sight. That hollow breathing was getting to him; he so much wished he could make it stop. Then the rustle of chains started again as the being walked away from the door. He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding as everything went back to silence. The moans of pain had ceased to be when he arrived into this room. He wondered where they had come from to begin with.

He slowly went out of the cell and looked around. Forgetting about the other cells, they would probably all be dead ends anyway. The wind blowing from the hole in the roof was cold and made his body shiver and his silver hair to flow and shine in the light. In the middle of the room the floor was made of thick metal bars. One wrong step and his foot could slip through and with bad luck maybe even hurt himself by walking across it. So he decided to walk around it. As he went to the side of the bars he noticed that the cell by the wall there was brightly lit up, something no other cell was, and curiosity made him go closer to it to inspect.

Is somebody there?

He jumped back with a gasp of surprise. Never had he met any other person than the professor, so he nervously went up to the cell door and looked inside. In the lit cell, on a wooden table was a naked muscular man lying strapped down with a fabric bag put over his head. Some black hair was visible through some holes in the bag.

Please, I would feel honored if you helped me.

He uncertainly reached for the bars on the cell door and tried to open it, making rustling noises as he wriggled the door back and forth without success to move it. He noticed the padlock hanging on the door and started fiddling with it for a second, not exactly knowing what it was, but knowing it was the reason he couldn't open the door. He looked around for a bit, wondering if the scary being would return if he stayed here for too long.

Are you still there?

The voice of the older man was gruff but still very kind, and there were a hint of desperation in the voice. He didn't dare to give a response to the man's question; he almost never talked anyway unless the professor told him to do so. He took a few steps away from the cell and noticed a lever on the wall next to it. He reached out to it in curiosity to see what would happen; maybe something good. As he pulled it down a metallic sound started echoing which seemed to alert the man in the cell.

Please be reasonable!

He let go of the lever and it went back to its original position. Looking into the cell there now was a weird formed spear over the man, who wriggled in his restraints nervously. He realized that the man on the table would suffer if he pulled the lever long enough. Did he really want to make others suffer? He took a few steps away before turning around to run away from the door, refusing to make the decision, and went to the other side of the room.

The wooden door on this side of the room was smashed down and what was supposed to be the path leading out was blocked off by giant boulders. What was he going to do now? He went back into the large room looking down depressingly. Shaking his head to get rid of his depressed state he looked around the room again. He walked between all the other cells to check if there were anything in them, but all of them were as empty as the first. In the end he went back to the only locked cell with the man begging for help and sat down on the ground outside of it, sighing deeply.

Are you back? Did you find a way to free me?

He wasn't sure if he liked the company of the other man; he certainly wasn't used to it though. The professor has been the only company he ever had and he knew he didn't like the company of the professor.

How did you escape? How long have you been trapped here?

The man would say something, stay quiet and patiently await some kind of response, then say something else. He was getting a bit annoyed by the nervous voice of the older man, it made him nervous and he didn't like it. The pressure telling him to do something was getting to him, just like that hollow breathing from that other being. He gritted his teeth and tried to think of what to do.

What do you plan to do when you get out of here? I know what I dream to do when I'm free, I will meet up with my friends. What is your dream? You should hold pride in the dreams you have. Have you figured out a way to get me out of here? I would be honored if I could help you out of here too. Please…

He couldn't take it anymore. The voice of the man only got more and more nervous and shaky. He hated it. He wanted to stop that desperate and annoyingly pleading voice. Then he realized maybe he could. He rushed up to his feet and pulled the lever with annoyed anger. The professor always made him suffer when he wasn't quiet, so maybe that would work here too.

Please no! I- Argh!

The sound off ripping flesh was heard under the mechanical sounds and the painful scream by the man. He let go off the lever and stepped in front of the door and looked at the now dead body of the man. It went so fast to get him silenced. Blood was flooding out of the wound in the man's chest onto the table and dripping down on the ground. He didn't know that he right now was looking at what is death. The professor never taught him about death, that death is the bliss of oblivion for the one who suffers like him. So he didn't fully understand what exactly he just did to the man more than just cause him great pain. The only thing other than that he knew, and the only thing that was important to him at the moment, was that he had the power to quiet someone down, that He could Control the situation.

He just stood there, motionless and deep in thought. His coat was slipping off his shoulders, exposing his sensitive skin to the cold breeze traveling through the large room. The only thing that brought him back to reality was the sound of metal hitting the ground behind him. Startled by the sudden sound he spun around to see what it was, the movement making his coat slide even further down his naked body. In front of the smashed down door was now a ladder going all the way up to the roof where there now was an opening too. Did it happen because he silenced the man? A smirk tugged at his lips in joy of finding a way to move on with. A blow of cold wind made his whole body shiver and stealing away his little smirk. Putting his coat back on properly he went for the ladder, the man in the cell was almost completely forgotten.

At the top of the ladder there was a long, narrow and dark tunnel. Without any doubt he started crawling forward. In the dark he could feel his hands and face getting stuck in spider web all the time, which annoyed him greatly. Then suddenly there was a loud rumble that made the whole tunnel shook. He stopped in his tracks in wonder of what was going on. Then he heard that again, the hollow breathing of that being. Was it up here in the tunnel? He panicked and started crawling again, hurrying as fast as possible in the narrow space. Then he reached a cross path where he had to choose left or right. The hollow suffocating breath made him panic more and more, he chooses one of the paths and hoped for the best. Next time he reached a cross path he didn't even register that there was a second path to choose from. He went forward in a hurry and got a feeling of hope when the tunnel becomes wider. Then he found a hole at the end of the tunnel that he could escape through. The fall was longer than he thought and his landing wasn't gracious at all, slumping down towards the ground and scraping his bare knees. The hollow breathing still echoed in the tunnel and he got up from the ground and started running down the hall much alike the one he started in. He reached some stairs but didn't slow down his running until he almost tripped down the steps. At the end there was a deep red colored door with banners hanging on the walls to match. He went to open the door and hoped that the being wouldn't come in there too.

He closed the door behind him and when it went shut there was a click, indicating that it now was locked. It didn't bother him since that meant the being wouldn't get to him. On the other side of the door was a wide hall lighted up with candles. The floor was made out of wood but the walls were still made out of rock. However, it was the grey statues that were standing alongside the walls that caught his attention. He walked up to one of them that stood in the light of the candles and inspected it. A person with his hands tied together and with his head slightly tilting downwards. All of them were the same and he couldn't feel other than some kind of familiarity with them. Hands put together and head bowing down pleadingly, like they were pleading for mercy, like him when he wanted the professor to stop all his tests and experiments, if only for a while. A shiver went down his spine and he staggered away from the statue, tugging at the coat around his body for security and looked at the five doors around him. Four of them were closed and the last was on the opposite end of the room and was smashed down. He walked over to the door opening cautiously watching the still figures in the room like they were going to jump him if he let his guard down for a moment. The next room was dark but the light from the outside made it possible to make out wooden walls, carpets on the floor and some kind of box in the middle of the room and the part of the wall in front of the box was made of concrete. He went over to the box and found an unlit candle in it and then there was a square hole in it towards the opposite wall. The purpose of the box he couldn't really figure out, so he turned around to look what was more in the room. To his left there were only shelves with books in them and to his right there was a door, but there were something blocking it. He went over to it and with the faint light he could make out wooden boards barricading the door. He would be able to climb through them if the door could be opened, so he reached for the handle and started wriggling the door to see if he could open it. A hollow breath made his whole body freeze. It was close, very close. He spun around, pressed his body against the blocked door and stared at the door opening that he came from in fright. Then something hit the door behind him making him trip forward and fall down onto all four. The fall was slightly softer with the carpet on the floor than the one when he jumped down from the tunnel and landed on only rocks, but his scraped knees still hurt a bit when they hit the rough and dirty surface of the carpet. A little cloud of dust from the door fell over him as well. He turned his head to look at the door and when it was hit again followed by a hollow breath he started to crawl up on his feet and away from the door. Apparently there was more than one of those horrible beings here. And he didn't like that at all. He hurried out of the room and looked confused at the other closed doors, wondering which one to begin with.

After being in the two rooms closest to the door he first came from and the room to the left by the broken down door he now headed for the fourth and last room. The three others had only been an office, a storage room and a library, not that he realized that. He didn't know the purpose those rooms held and he didn't care and so he hadn't bothered looking through them properly. But the last room was special, it was large and had pictures of people he didn't recognize on the walls. On the other side of the room the wooden boards of the wall was torn down to reveal a wall of rocks and dirt. In the middle of it there were some plate made out of metal and a small dark hole with metal bars. He went across the room and watched all the debris and tools lying on the floor.

Who are you that go there?

The sudden voice of another man only made his head jerk up towards the source of it behind the metal bars, but behind them everything was to dark to see anything.

You will burn.., burn for this!

The voice was threatening and made him flinch. What had he done? The man on the other side of the wall made ragged breathes of anger, like the professor would when something went wrong or when he became frustrated about anything.

All that awaits you is a somber morrow…

Even if the voice was lower this time there was still hatred hidden in the words. He twisted his head uncomfortably and as he did so, he caught sight of one painting that was not like the others. He walked over to it and the picture reminded him of the man that was in the cell before; a naked man lying on a table with a fabric bag over his head. Though this man wasn't as muscular as the first one and his ankles and wrists was bound in chains stretching his body to all sides. And on his chest was a book laying with cream white cover and golden decorations. The position of the book made it seem important, but he didn't understand why it would be of importance.

The Goddess descends from the sky, wings of light and dark spread afar. She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting…

The man's voice wasn't threatening anymore; instead it was spoken in a soft and comforting way. But he didn't fully understand everything the man said or why, still he went back over to the wall. His bare feet taping against the wooden floor boards seemed to be heard by the other man since his breathing turned ragged again like before.

You are sick.., twisted!

That threatening tone made him so much uncomfortable. He clutched his coat closer around him like it would protect him from the harsh words from the other man that he really didn't understand. Then he noticed on the metal plate stuck to the wall there were another lever, just like the one he used to silence the older man from before. He wondered if pulling this one would work the same way as the other and silence this man too. Since he really didn't like the threatening tone from the other man and when he silenced the man from before he got a new path to move forward with. That was enough reason to him. He reached out for the lever.

Mechanical sounds echoed and the sound of chains stretching was heard through the hole behind the metal bars.

Have mercy!

The man pleaded, yet not in pain, the man only knew what was about to happen. But he didn't let go of the lever, if he never got anything out of pleading then no one else would. Now the sound of bones twisting out of their places was heard and a loud painful whimper accompanied it.

Even if –the morrow is –barren of –promises, -nothing shall –forestall –my return…

There were gasps of pain between the words he spoke and the threatening tone was gone again, replaced by a sad voice instead. This time he let go of the lever and listened to the painful gasps made by the other man.

You will be –damned for this…

It was obvious the man had some hatred towards him, and he understood why, he was causing the man pain which he didn't like himself. But for some reason he found it enjoyable, comforting to hear the man suffer. For once he wasn't the one in pain. He pulled the lever again.

The Goddess –will damn you for –this! Hargh!

A smirk twitched on his lips as the sound of ripping flesh was heard and then followed by silence. For a second he wondered if this was how the professor always felt when silencing him, being able to control another person to your liking.

There was a rumble from somewhere outside the room and he turned around and listened. He guessed that whatever it was, it would probably lead him forward. Heading out of the room in a hurry of excitement to see if he had reached the goal yet or not, he first went to glance around in the dark room with the blocked door. The blockaded door was still intact which gave him a sense of safety. He turned to the next room which happened to be the library. Walking between the shelves he noticed on the far wall that the bookshelf there had moved away from the wall and behind it was a new path to follow. He went over to the new path and looked down the stairs that was his continuing path, smirking at his triumph.

At the base of the stairs he found a wooden door that he pushed open, behind it was a basement with some collapsed walls, empty shelves, barrels and boxes. Light was shining down a hole in the roof and he stepped forward cautiously. There was something about this place that made him feel uneasy. Suddenly the door behind slammed shut loudly and right after he hears the breathing of the other being from somewhere in the room. How many of them were they? His own breath became hasted in panic; he had to hide before the being saw him. Hearing the rustle of chains approaching around a corner of the room he ran towards the boxes by the wall in front of him. Crouching down behind the boxes and holding his breath as the being walked closer. What if he already been seen? Then he saw it, the human like being stopped right in front of him. Pale and scarred skin, chains wrapped around ankles and wrists and what looked like a spiked metal wheel was placed around the beings neck. It still hadn't turned to him, instead the being looked towards the center of the room. When it turned his direction he stared up at it in fright, but then he noticed something; the eyes of the being was only black bloody marks and it wasn't looking at him, but at the wall. It was blind. It turned away with a long hollow breath and walked towards the center of the room. He rose slowly from his crouching position and kept an eye at the being. So that was something else the professor experimented with while he rested, he was confident that he could outwit that thing if necessary, since it couldn't see him and he could see every move it made. He turned the way the being had came from and decided to go there, since there was a turn there that probably continued forwards. Keeping an eye on the being he started walking towards the turn. He accidently kicked some debris that made some low noise but still made a faint echo in the room. The being made a quick turn towards him and he froze to the spot as the being suddenly started rush his direction. It couldn't see him, but hear him. Thinking fast he reached for the first movable object he could find, that happened to be a small box, and threw it towards the side and begged that it would mislead the being, which it successfully did. He slowly backed away from the thing in the direction he wished to go and kept an eye on the ground behind him as well. The being seemed to realize it been tricked and made its hollow breath as it turned to walk back the way it first came from in normal pace, walk the way he was heading. If he hurried, the being could hear him and that wasn't good even if he were able to mislead it all the time, in the end it would probably learn that he was tricking it. He went to stand by the wall and hold his breath as the being walked past him to another room. He follows it, careful not to make any kind of sound at all. On the other side of the room there were like a short hallway and a door. However, there were many things in the way of the door that he would have to either climb over or move. As the being wandered around in the room he was careful to plan his way towards his destination and finally made his way there. He looked at the pile of boxes, chairs and other things that looked easy to break. Maybe he could trick the being to the other side of the room while he climbed over the things. He reached for a glass bottle that looked fragile and checked for where the being was at the moment, and then he threw the bottle as far he could where the bottle shattered as it hit the wall on the other side of the room. As the being rushed towards the spot he started climb, hoping the rustle of chains would sound louder than the boxes and chairs which protested with light noises over the weight they were being exposed to. He jumped down on the other side without checking the position of the other being and felt somewhat panicked when the rustle of chains was heading his direction. He rose and ran for the door. Just when he reached it there was a loud noise of wood breaking as the being smashed down the path in its way. His eyes widen in horror when he looks towards the source of the noise and sees the being rushing towards him. Pulling the door open enough for him to get through he headed forward and quickly closed the door again with panic.

On the other side of the door he took a break to breathe out in the short, candle lit corridor. He sat down leaning against the door as he slowly got control over his breathing again. Then he noticed the sound of running water ahead of him. He rose, tugged the coat closer around his body and walked forward. A short set of stairs led down into a patch of water and the door was right there too. There were a hole in the roof were water was running down from. Hesitantly he took the steps down and into the water, now he got this far, no way he was going to stop. The water was cold and reached him to the waist, making him shiver, his coat floated for a few seconds behind him before sinking down slowly. He opened the heavy wooden door and continued forward.

This room was large and square formed, it wasn't larger than the first though, and two large metallic things in the middle, forming a path to the next door that looked rather different from all the others. Water was running from everywhere in the walls and from the roof, everywhere in the water boxes floated and weird rusty cages. Not liking the surroundings at all he hurried across the room. When he reached the odd door though he noticed there were no handle. He pushed the door as hard as he could, tackled it with his body and even tried to lift it by trying to grab the bottom of it below the water but it didn't move a bit. He looked around. On the right wall of the room there were a wooden door, on the left wall there were one more wooden door and right next to the unmovable door, there were a hole in the wall where he guessed a lever would be, since it looked the same as the other holders of levers he had seen. Levers was good, he knew that. They did things good for him. He needed to find a way forward. He started towards the left door but didn't find much more than a messy room, so he went back towards the right door. The room there wasn't less messy but he did find a lever that made him smirk. Now he could probably move forward. Heading back to the strange door he fitted the lever into place in the hole and to his luck it stuck back in place. Pulling it down, nothing happened, making him frown, pushing it up on the other hand worked, so his smirk came back.

Just as he went through the opening he heard a loud bang on the door he first came from, followed by yet again that hollow breathing. His breath got stuck in his throat and he spun around with fright in his eyes. It was after him, again. When would it give up? Another loud bang and wood where flying away from the door on the other side of the room. Then he looked at the opening he just went through. He needed to get it closed, now! Looking around panicked he noticed yet another lever right next to the door. He went over to it fast and pulled it, watching as the door fell back into its original place. Feeling safe he turned towards the room again. This one had some dry flat ground in the middle of the room, but otherwise it was just like the previous one; two wooden doors on each side of the room and another strange door on the opposite side. He went across the room, the coat sticking uncomfortably against his body when he passed over the dry part of the room. This time the lever wasn't missing and he didn't hesitate to push it up to get the path to open, however, it didn't work, neither did it work pulling it down either. He got confused, why didn't it work? He stepped away and looked at the other doors, deciding to head for the half open one. Just as he turned though, there were a loud bang echoing throughout the whole room, making him flinch in surprise and fear. That being was at the door again, he needed to hurry forward. But how? He panicked again and ran through the water as fast as he could to the room he had decided to head for.

The room he found himself in was like the ones from earlier, nothing of interest and messy. So a fast dash back and across the larger room again, the loud pounding on the door echoing, he went through the other door. Here he found a large set of machinery that he couldn't make any sense of. Still he went to have a search trough the room and while he dashed to one corner after the other he suddenly tripped on something and fell under the water surface. He was fast back on his feet though and gasped as the cold water now drenched his whole body. The loud pounding on the door echoed even in here and he feared it would actually get trough. As he still leaned over the surface gasping he noticed a cogwheel, he didn't know what it was but he knew there was other like this in the room. He picked it up and looked over at the machine that had cogwheels lined up, one space empty though. It wouldn't hurt trying and in a situation like this he would do anything to get away from the being hunting him. He pushed the cogwheel in place and a mechanical sound started as they started spin and the machine working. Sounds like theses where accompanied by pulling levers, it was something good. In a hurry he ran back to the large room and over to the door he wanted to open. The door the being was pounding on was starting to give away; he noted when he spared a quick glance over it. He pushed the lever and the door opened just when the door behind him was smashed to the ground and a hollow breathing made his eyes go wide with fear. The being was fast approaching as he went through the door and to his luck found another lever again to close the door with. Right before the door closed, he got a glance at the being hunting him.

He was still in panic as he turned around to face another water filled room with that strange door on the other side. This time it was like the first room, but the two things in the middle was like metal bars going all the way to the roof. The smashing on the door made him jump and he started running across the room.

Please, help me!

The very afraid and panicked voice came from the right; still he only turned his head without slowing down. In a little opening in the wall sat a man, a little alike the one he saw before on body build, chained to the wall. That man too seemed to be naked and had a fabric bag over the head. He could see some black hair sticking out, reminding him of the first man he encountered.

I know the way out from this hellhole!

The man said with nervous panic as it was obvious he was just running past him. No way would he stay to waste time on something unimportant. The door behind him was already giving away. As he reached the next door, there was neither lever nor place where a lever would be placed, only a wheel like thing. His panic grew and he did whatever first thing that came to mind, grabbing the wheel, trying to pull, push, twist and turn it. It was next to the door, so it would most likely have something to do with it, right? When he found out turning it opened the door, rather slowly though, there were a loud crash from behind him indicating that the being was in the same room as him. The man screamed some incoherent things in panic and fright. Not caring that the door hadn't even reached over the water surface he dove under water to get through the door faster. On the other side he started gasping as he came above the surface again.

Oh no, no, no, god no! Leave me be! Arg-arrgh!

The horrified yelling from the man turned into painful screams together with the sound of ripping flesh. Great, that man was a distraction for him to be able to flee. In front of him was a small set of stair leading out of the water. He ran up the stairs and down the corridor with many boxes and chairs in the way. There were many turns and the screams echoed a long way. Then finally he reached a door he hurried through.

Behind the door was a short candle lit corridor like the one from before when he first got into the water. In here there were no water though, only a door that would lead him forward. He was still soaked wet and shivered slightly, but he was starting to calm down from his panic. The coat didn't give much warmth anymore. That had been the only thing that made it worth keeping, and that it was his only possession. Finally he headed onward to the other door and opened it.

On the other side was a large room with a low ceiling. The floor was only dirt, pillars were standing everywhere to keep the roof from falling down and the walls were made of rock. Everywhere there were dug up holes with gravestones next to them, but to him the gravestones where only weird shaped ordinary stones. He went over to the closest hole out of curiosity. The closer he got the more he could see that there where a person lying in the hole. As he stood by the edge of it he could see a naked man with short black hair, muscular build and lying face down with arms stretched over the head, like the man had tried to climb out of the hole. He felt like he had seen this man before, but just after looking at the man for barely a second, the man dissolved into nothingness, like there had never been anything in that hole at all. Did he just see something that was not there? Twisting his body uncomfortably he turned away from the hole and headed to the other end of the room where there was a door. As he passed another hole and glanced down, he saw a less muscular man with auburn hair lying in a fetal position, facing away from him. Just like the first, this man too dissolved into nothingness when he had the feeling he recognized the man. As he closed up a third hole he barely dared to look down. But he did and saw another man with a build alike the previous man and with black hair more spiky than the first man lying crawled up with hands over the head, just like you do when you try to protect yourself. Once again he recognized the man that dissolved into nothing. After that hole he finally reached an opening in the wall that created a small room with strange papers put up on the walls everywhere, papers with drawings of himself during times of experiments. He almost growled at the memory of all those horrible experiments. He took no time waiting to head through the door.

Behind the door he was met yet again by a corridor. This one was long, narrow, dark and completely made of rock though. Spider web could be found everywhere and fallen down rocks. There were red writings on the wall he noted as well, nothing he could read, but he didn't really care. He started walking. Looking at the writings even if he didn't know what exactly it said. Still he felt like he understood the dark meanings of the words that he could not read. He made a turn and the walls were still filled with red. He was smirking by now, he didn't exactly know why, he just felt like it. A second turn came; he still watched the words on the walls and this time he made a light chuckle. He thought of how he had gotten power over the others. He was thinking deeply on it. His line of thought was interrupted though when he reached a new door.

He headed through into the new room, closing the door after him. Everything was made of rock in the medium sized room except for the wooden door and the rusty metal bars on the other side with some machinery behind. He looked around a bit confused; there were no more doors to head through. He took a few steps into the room and suddenly the voice of the professor was heard echoing in the room together with some machinery that started up. "Ah, so you've finally reached the end, I see." The professor sounded pleased but his attention was set on something else than the professors words, the left and right wall was moving. "You remember that I promised you a special gift, right? I think you will really like it." The professor let out a low dark laugh and the walls were coming closer. He looked around in panic again before turning around and trying to open the wooden door, it was locked. This was no good. The walls moved slowly, it didn't make much difference for him though. He turned around again looking for something that could help him stop the walls. A large hole in the metal bars exposed some cogwheels spinning. Cogwheels made things work, if he stopped them maybe the walls would stop too. He ran across the room reaching for one of the wheels and trying to pull it away or make it stop spinning. He could do neither and almost got his hand stuck between two of the cogwheels. The wall closest to him was starting to cover the exposed cogwheels. He looked up in desperation to find somewhere to flee. The walls didn't reach to the roof he noticed; maybe he could climb up and over the walls. He only managed to get to the top of the bars though, and that wasn't enough. When he tried to climb on the rock wall he fell down to the hard floor and hitting the back of his head hard. He winced in pain slightly and turned over to his side. The walls were very close to him, he couldn't even stretch out his arms fully anymore. This was the end. He closed his eyes tight.

"You have passed my precious specimen. I have your gift waiting for you." He opened his eyes at the sound of the professor's voice and noticed the walls were moving away from him now. He sat up in confusion and surprise, but then smiled when he saw the wall moved pass a new door in the corner of the room. So now it all ended. He rose and heard a slam on the door he first came from. He knew it was that being again even before the hollow breathing was heard. He didn't fear it anymore. He went to the new door and headed through.

Yet again another dirty corridor that made a turn towards a long set of stairs going up. His steps were confident and his eyes were set on the door at the top. The professor was on the other side, he knew it, and he smirked. Reaching the door he opened it to be met by plenty of lab equipment and a man in white lab coat, black hair put in a ponytail and glasses; the professor.

Your results have pleased me.

The professor said with an evil smile.

Here is your gift. I have much planned for you in the future.

He stepped closer to the professor and looked at the long sword he was offered. He liked the gift. Picking up the blade he tested its sharpness and smirked when it easily cut a thin red line across his palm. He didn't like the future plans for him though that the professor mentioned and glanced up the man. Madness must have been visible in his eyes since the professor lost his evil and pleased smile.

What are you doing?

He held the swords sharp side against the professor, chuckling that evil one the professor often would. He felt pleased when the professor took a few steps back, the man's angry look didn't faze him, it would have but not now when he knew he was in control.

It is your time to suffer.

He said with madness obvious in his voice, then with a pleased smirk as the blade cut and stabbed the professor, he listened to the painful screams of pain the man let out. He went on for some time until the professor was lying on the ground motionless. He was in control now and he would never let anyone ever decide over him again.

A few years later he wandered across lands with his sword and dirty clothes. To the people he was the mysterious and very dangerous silver haired man that they did rather avoid. There were no know name for him but he didn't use one anyways. He was a killer that wouldn't let anyone give him orders. That was his only goal too, to live on his own decisions; he needed nothing more, nothing less. He just strode across lands, overseas, through mountains and enjoyed the company of none.


End file.
